


5+1 Times Connor and Gavin Get Cockblocked by...

by DPRenFTW



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Bad Dirty Talk, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Cockblocking, Coitus Interruptus, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Dirty Talk, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Explicit Sexual Content, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Frustration, Sibling Bonding, Smut, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 02:03:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20201935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DPRenFTW/pseuds/DPRenFTW
Summary: ... and the one time they finally had sex.Really. All Connor and Gavin wanted was to finally have sex, but everyone around them seemed hellbent into keeping them from doing each other.





	5+1 Times Connor and Gavin Get Cockblocked by...

It all began when Hank went to that conference in New York.

Connor was all too aware of his internal clock ticking down to 8PM. The precinct wasn't quite as busy, Officers Chen and Miller were talking about plans for a surprise party but Connor tuned them out. He still had two more successful case report files to complete and he can finish them in less than half an hour. It would leave Connor with enough time to prepare his things before returning home.

Nines and Sixty were both out and won't be home until tomorrow. The former currently on a stakeout with Person, while the latter was hazing new SWAT recruits. As for Hank, well, he'll be back from his trip in two days.

So it would just be him and Gavin, all night.

He quickly glanced towards Gavin's desk. Their gazes met and Gavin's gray-green eyes lit with lust. The human grinned knowingly, his heated stare roamed appreciatively all over Connor's body. He tried feeling for the mug on his desk, blindly grabbing the ceramic and almost knocking it over, almost ruining the moment had Gavin not taken a quick swig, maintaining unblinking contact, Adam's apple bobbing with every gulp as droplets of water escaped his lips and dripped down his face and into his neck. Connor was a little disappointed when Gavin finished drinking and slammed the mug back on his desk.

_ 'You're fucking hot,'  _ Gavin mouthed then winked with both eyes. 

Connor's dick twitched.

He grinned back at Gavin and turned back to his desk, pants uncomfortably tight around his cock as he thought of the next eight hours of alone time with Gavin, in his home, with no Hank, Nines or Sixty questioning his life decisions.

Ending his shift early was just too tempting, but Connor needed to be patient. The longer the wait, the better the sex. He did wait for the Gay Kama Sutra beta for over 127 days, and Connor just finished downloading the update two hours ago, and he really wanted to show Gavin his newfound flexibility.

The next thirty minutes were the longest Connor experienced in his life, and he didn't quite anticipate that he would still have twenty minutes to spare after getting his things ready,

"Hey dipshits, I'm out!" 

Tina and Chris waved cheerily at Gavin, before resuming their conversation, hunching closer together in quiet whispers. 

Swallowing, Connor decided that he did not leave work early ever since he deviated and now seemed like a good time to start. Almost hesitantly, Connor pushed himself off his chair, and gathered his things methodolically, Connor didn't want anyone to think that he's rushing after Gavin for sex (which would be quite a leap in logic), not that everyone knew they were together really, just family and friends. And Fowler.

"Have a good night, officers." Connor heard Chris wolf whistle while Tina cackled and said something like using condoms, but Connor was too embarrassed to tell them not too loud because really, he's very safe and clean.

A chilly mist settled over Detroit, left windows and glass all fogged up. Gavin leaned on the driver's side door of his car, jacket off and smoking a mint cigarette. His tight shirt left little to nothing to the imagination, the material clinging scandalously around his nipples. At this distance, Connor could see the hardened nubs, perky and just begging to be played with.

"Someone's excited."

"Of course, I have a lot of things I'd love to show you Gavin."

Not bothering to finish the cigarette, Gavin threw it on the ground and dug his heel on it. Connor raised a brow, and the other man just shrugged.

"Hey, that was my first and last for the day." 

"Good."

Without further ado, both climbed into the car and drove off.

Hank's house was a lot closer than Gavin's apartment, and Connor very much wanted to get started.

Gavin's jeans were tight and well-worn, the rips came from time and use instead of being artfully slashed by scissors. Connor's thumb pressed on the exposed skin close to Gavin's inner thigh, stroking and tracing the developed muscles in an agonizing pace. Gavin didn't react at first, eyes on the road as even if the car was autonomous and doing all the driving for them. The windows were all tinted, but if people were to take a look…

Anyone can see them, Connor thought as the vehicle slid to a stop, waiting for red lights to turn green at an intersection. Pedestrians, both androids and humans, began crossing the road. They were all totally oblivious to what was happening so close to them. Gavin's car was at the very end, and a quick glance at their direction would show a human holding the edge of the leather seats while an android was leaning towards him, left hand under the dash, blue LED barely illuminating the interior.

"Fuck yeah, that's good…" Gavin moaned, hips bucking into Connor's hand. Sweat beaded on Gavin's forehead, breath hitching and eyes fluttering shut. "Someone might see."

"That's half the fun, isn't it?"

The traffic lights turned green, then Connor squeezed. Gavin thrusted up, but Connor easily pushed him back down. With his other hand, Connor unbuttoned and pulled the zip down Gavin's pants. The jeans just reached mid-thighs, exposing Gavin's silky boxers, dick straining against the smooth material, precum leaving a wet spot where the tip of the head should be. Connor began to nuzzle Gavin's dick, mouthing at the shaft. Then Connor nipped at the cloth with his teeth, dragging it just a little over where he knew the thick vein would be. 

An enormous hand clenched at synthetic hair, pushing Connor's head down, Gavin's thick and overheated thighs clenching tight. Artificial lubrication dripped down, the wet spot on Gavin's underwear expanding, the heady scent of sandalwood and smoke. 

Connor swiped his tongue at the outline of Gavin's cock, his processors going on overdrive as Gabin thrusted up to cause more heat and friction. With both hands, Connor pulled the underwear down and grabbed both of Gavin's testicles with his right hand and gave them a quick rub. He added just a bit of pressure, enough to cause just a hint of pain, pulling a low growl that rumbled deep from Gavin's throat.

He hadn't quite taken Gavin inside his mouth just yet, lapping at the length, coating it in his synthetic saliva.

Before he could give his boyfriend a proper blowjob, Gavin pulled Connor up, red-faced and panting. 

Connor's LED cycled yellow, brows furrowed and confused.

"We're here."

"Oh…  _ Oh!” _

With record speed, Gavin pulled his pants up while Connor attempted to fix his now mussed hair. The doors opened and both human and android rushed out, cool air hitting their heated skin. Gavin was quick to latch on to Connor, attacking his neck with mouth, nipping and biting at Connor's collar as he fumbled for the keys to the door.

Sumo was lounging in his bed, made a curious 'boof', made his way over them to give them a greeting lick at their feet, before going back to sleep. Big dog was getting old.

Connor pulled the door close, somehow managed to lock it shut. They wasted no time getting their clothes off, Gavin popping a button out of Connor's shirt and nearly ripping his own when he got it off. From Connor's collar, Gavin moved up to the android's mouth, kissing heatedly as they made their way to Connor's room. 

A loud gasp echoed in the room as Gavin pushed Connor against the door, pressing their bodies together (both were just in their underwear and socks, and both will be gone soon), hips rolling and thrusting in sync. 

"You're so fucking hot, I want to fuck and kiss you. I'll tie you in bed and ride your cock. You like that huh? You hungry for my cock Connor? Want me to-"

Car lights peeked through the gaps in the blinds. Just about in their driveway.

Connir froze, whatever arousal he had built up quickly morphed into horror. Even Gavin looked like a deer in headlights.

"No one's not supposed to be home!" 

"Oh shit." It was Gavin that first moved, left Connor confused for a good three seconds before realizing that he was almost naked in the hallway with his boyfriend.

Thank rA9 Gavin had the foresight to grab Connor's clothes before throwing it at him. Gavin already had his pants on, but it was still unzipped with his boxers barely covering his ass.

In his panic, Connor nearly ripped a hole in his pants, but managed to get it up properly. The shirt quickly followed, closing the buttons and fixing the collars, before realizing that he put in the wrong ones.

The door opened.

"Fuck, what do I--"

"Shh!"

Connor pushed Gavin down to the floor until he was all fours and motioned to follow him to the kitchen, where Gavin can escape to the backdoor. Thankfully, his partner understood and nodded, sneaking away as Connor rushed to the living room to distract whoever it was that arrived home early.

"Hi Hank! You're home early!" The man jumped, hand on his chest and Connor's sensors detected a worrying spike in his heart rate. Then, Connor realized both his brothers were there too. Clearing his throat, Connor continued in a pleasant tone. "And you too! How did torturing the new recruits go? And Nines, did ya catch your suspect?"

Instantly, all three gave Connor suspicious looks. If he could sweat, Connor would have minutes ago. The intense stare of his family made his thirium regulator beat erratically, and he tried not to glance towards the kitchen where Gavin should be making his escape.

"I'm very happy to see you all?"

Nines' brow raised in that judgemental expression usually reserved for Hank, Gavin, Sixty, Captain Allen, or whichever particular person had done something extremely moronic. Sixty had a shit eating grin on his face while Hank looked very disapproving.

"Uuh, now is a good time to go to sleep, rest, return to stasis--"

"We know Reed's here." 

Oh, right. His car.

From his hiding place, Gavin stepped out, looking very sheepish: scratching the back of his head and pointedly avoiding eye contact.

"Hi Lieutenant." Gavin waved, shifting from foot to foot.

"Man, I'm really glad for that eating update, lemme grab some popcorn." Before Sixty could head for the kitchen, Nines grabbed him by the shoulder and kept him there, a frown on his face. "Aw, come on. It's not always the big bro's in trouble!”

Nines' raised a brow. Sixty pouted.

"I can't believe this, you two brats, out.” Connor pulled Gavin by the wrist, ready to escape out to the back. "Not  _ you _ two,  _ these _ two."

Without another word, Nines proceeded to drag Sixty to their shared room, the smaller android whining in protest.

"I can't believe I'm gonna talk to the two of you like caught horny teenagers."

Was it too late to go into stasis? Then again, he wasn't enough of an ass to leave Gavin on his own. Couldn't they do this in the living room where Gavin and Connor could sit and pretend that the couch was capable of eating them to death instead of standing around awkwardly and looking at anywhere except at Hank?

"Now, lemme tell the two of you the wonders of renting a love hotel. Or doing it in Reed's house."

Mentally, Connor screamed.

**Author's Note:**

> ... Hank, Nines, and Sixty.


End file.
